Operation X
by Yummi3 Kiwi5
Summary: Three girls were in Naruto's world but there's only one reason for that. Their purpose is to kill the one and only... sakura! WARNING: NOT FOR SAKURA LOVERS! Please don't read it if you're a sakura lover and flame us.
1. Journey Through Anime Land

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...NNOOOO! 'run away while crying out loud'**

Tomo: I'm typing this for my friend, and yes they're too lazy to type it.

Naruto: ohhhh I didn't know so many people catch your lazy habit.

Kiwi: Hey! '_glare at Naruto then suddenly realize that she been watch_' Uhhhh... hi! I'm the person who wrote this story.

Sakura-chan: And I'm her editor. -.-

Tomo: Well, this is her first story so please be nice!

'_blah_' - action

"blah" - talking

**Warning: NOT FOR SAKURA LOVERS ( if she has any ) character ooc.**

**The Plan**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Rock Lee were all running, in the forest, away from something or someone. They have the look of fright and disgust on all of their faces. All of a sudden, they saw it -a pink bangs swishing from behind an oak tree. The sakura stepped out to reveal herself. (Her ugly self that is)

Rock Lee: Oh, it's only sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke: AHHHHHHHH! It's sakura!

Naruto: She's so evil!

Sasuke: And Annoying!

Naruto: And mean!

Sasuke: And annoying!

Naruto: And rude!

Sasuke: AND ANNOYING!

sakura: Hi Rock Lee. Hiii Sasuke_ 'Blink Blink' _How nice to see you.

Sasuke: _'cough-cough' 'puke puke'_

Sasuke and Naruto: Well, we don't want you here!

All of a sudden, three shadow figures raced past sakura and each one punched, kicked, or hurt her in a way.

sakura: Ouch! Hey! What was that for?

Naruto: _'laughing' _I don't know!

Sasuke:_ 'laughing even harder' _But it was sure funny.

The three figures raced around sakura faster and faster each time and each time sakura got scared and more scared, so much that she wet herself! (Come on, what kind of teenager wets themselves?) The three figures stepped out of the shadow to reveal themselves.

Girl 1: I'm Chanice ( aka. Kiwi )

Girl 2: I'm Tran ( aka. Tomo )

Girl 3:_ 'yawn' _What! I'm Emily ... (aka. Sakura-chan...not the one in Naruto though. Just a common name )

Chanice and Emily glared at sakura...except for Tran, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Sasuke.

Sasuke: Wow! That was cool!

Naruto: _'drooling' _Someone introduce me to the black girl in a mini skirt and spaghetti-strap tanktop on.

Sasuke:_ 'slaps Naruto' _Snap out of it! You got to learn that -- Whoa!

Emily walk over to a tree and sits down, while Chanice pushed Tran over to Sasuke, who was now staring at her hopelessly, which made her blush.

Sasuke: Whooo! What a hottie! I'd like to play duck, duck, goose with her.

sakura: Don't worry about her, Sasuke. Let's go some where romantic, away from her and her evil face!

Sasuke: _'look at her with disgust'_

Emily: _'walk over to Sasuke' _Hey, watch her for me _'points at Tran' _I've got some pest problem to take care of...

Sasuke:_ 'walk over to Tran' _Emily told me to watch you. _'turn to watch Emily fight sakura' _Whoa! She's strong and wicked fast. So why are you here?

Tran: _'keeps quiet and watches Chanice' _

Naruto inched over to Chanice and started to flirting with her. sakura runs away when Emily stopped circling her. Emily's turns toward Sasuke and Tran, who finally talking to Sasuke.

**- With Naruto and Chanice-**

Naruto: Hi, I'm Naruto .

Chanice: I know

Naruto: So... a mini skirt huh?

Chanice: Do you feel uncomfortable with me wearing this? I could change into Emily's mini skirt, which is longer on me.

Naruto: Oh no, it's fine.

(background) a moment of silence please...ok ten minutes. **-ten minutes later- **

Chanice: Let's go get some ramen!

Naruto: RAMEENNN!

Chanice: Okay_...'drag' _is that a yes or a no?

Naruto: -.- a yes

Chanice: I'm taking Naruto to eat ramen, Emily.

Emily: Whatever_ 'throw Chanice the bag'_

Chanice and Naruto left to eat some ramen in the bag, which Naruto nearly dived into the bag.

**- With Sasuke and Tran-**

Sasuke: So...what are you doing here again?

Tran: _'looks over at Emily, who nodds' 'whispers'_ We are here to kill sakura. Emily calls it Operation X or Operation Send The Dirty Bitch To Hell.

Sasuke: _'wide eyes' _Whooo! Emily sounds tough.

Tran: _'smile' _She is.

Sasuke: Wow 'he and Tran walk off together'

Rock Lee inches over to Emily.

Rock Lee: Sooo...Do ya come here often?

Emily: That was the corniest thing I have ever heard! Get away you creep. (no offense to Rock Lee fans. We like him too...he's just part of the story)

Rock Lee goes to sakura.

Rock Lee: Sooo sakura..

sakura: _'punches Rock Lee in the face' _Get lost Lee.

Emily: _'turns to face sakura' _You had no right to hit him, slut!

sakura: You bitch, don't call me that!

Both girls glare at each other.

Rock Lee: Ummm...Emily, sakura

Emily and sakura: Fuck off!

sakura smiled and started walking towards Emily.

Emily: _'looks at sakura with disgust and kicks her in the face' _Lay off, I'm not into that...

**TO BE CONTINUE . . . . . . . . .**

Kiwi: Yay! End of Part 1. Do you like it or not!

Tomo: Feel free to suggest any ideas and remember to review!

Sakura-chan: _'stepped out from the shadow'_ OR ELSE...

Tomo: But don't be too harsh on her, this is her first fanfic. .


	2. Sakura! That bitch!

1Tomo: Hey there! Yup it's me again updating for my **LAZY** friend. HAHA jk Now hurry up and said your prayers before the angry mob skins you alive! Muahahahah!

Kiwi: Waz up! LOL sorrie for not updating for so long! Gomen-nasai! I'm just really busy with school work! Well hope you enjoy the very very very very-

Tomo: Yeah yeah, we know it's late now keep it moving before they attack!

Kiwi: I agree! Enjoy!

**Operation X Part II: Sakura! That Bitch!**

When we last left off Emily had kicked sakura in the face. She is now unconscious.

Emily: Chanice! Tran! Get your asses over here!

Tran is flirting with Sasuke and Chanice is stuffing her mouth with ramen with Naruto. Both ignore Emily.

Tran: Soo... what were you asking me again.

Sasuke: Oh! Yeah... I was asking you about Operation X...

Emily: It's called Operation Send the Dirty Bitch to Hell! She's a bitch! And Tran if you and Chanice don't get your flirty-twirty asses over here, I swear they'll get kicked!

Tran: That's all I need to hear 'runs over to Emily'

Emily: Good girl 'pats Tran on the head'

Tran: -.-

Emily: BUT NEXT TIME COME WHEN I TELL YOU!

Tran: Yeah whatever

Emily: WHAT? 'slaps Tran on the back of her head'

Tran: Uh er... I mean yes ma'am.

Sasuke: (To Emily) Sooo... uh Emily... are you single?

Tran: 'gaps!'

Emily: 'gasp'

Naruto and Chanice try to gasp but, since their mouths are full of ramen, when they try to gasp they choke. LOL

Rock Lee: 'gasp'

Tran: Lee, when did you get back in this picture!

Rock Lee: -.- TWO HOURS AGO!

Tran: Oh... we didn't notice.

Rock Lee: Emily's my girl!

Sasuke: No she's not!

Rock Lee: Yes she is!

Sasuke: Then proves it!

Sasuke and Lee start fighting.

Emily: Stop!

Lee and Sasuke still fighting.

Emily: I said stop!

Still fighting...

Emily: STOP NOW! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE A COUPLE OF BITCHES!

They stop fighting.

Emily: Both of you need to lay off! I don't like either of you two idiots.

Sasuke: But...But... I thought you liked men that were strong.

Rock Lee: and tough

Sasuke and Rock Lee: (in unison) And that's me!

Emily: First of all you two are BOYS not men. Second of all I like Sesshomaru.

Sasuke: Grrrr! Who's Sesshomaru I'll kick his ass!

In Tran's mind: That damn bitch Emily! She stole Sasuke!

Emily: 'looks at Tran' What!

Tran: What! I didn't do anything.

Emily: You called me a bitch!

Tran: I didn't call you anything!

Emily: But you were thinking it.

In Tran's mind: Wow, I didn't know Emily was psychic.

Emily: Well I am so shut up.

In Tran's mind: Sorry.. -.-;;

Chanice and Naruto run up to the scene

Chanice: What's going on?

Emily: Sasuke and Lee are fighting over me.

Chanice: What are you talking about? I don't see Sasuke.

Emily: 'turns around' I don't see him either. Where did he goes?

Chanice: Rock Lee and Naruto are gone too!

They hear someone scream

Voice: If I can't have them, nobody can! Muahahah!

Chanice: It's sakura! I know that annoying voice anywhere.

Emily: Yeah!

sakura: They all like ME you all need to go away.

Chanice: Forget it Bitch!

sakura: Fine then!

Everything is silent. sakura is gone and so are Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Naruto.

Kiwi: So tell me two things:

1. Who's your favorite character? Chanice, Tran, or Emily?

2. How do you like chapter 2?

Tomo: I like Tran the best!

Kiwi -.-;; Review!


End file.
